Untethered
by Ryuu842
Summary: Happiness is like a rope and depression is the knife that frays it. What happens when the rope finally snaps for this young boy? Warning: Triggers for people with Depression!
1. Untethered

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I wrote anything, but I've just gotten back into reading Harry Potter and I wanted to try to write a one shot. Please, don't read this if mentions of Depression and symptoms of Depression are a trigger for you! This is rated as Angst/Tragedy for a reason! I hope you all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

It was a quiet night. All the students were asleep—even the devious Weasley twins. However, Harry was sitting precariously on the roof of the Astronomy tower. Tears streaked down the young boy's face as he stared up at the night sky. His thoughts were jumbled as the pain, sorrow, and anger from the past couple months finally started to bleed to the surface.

The anguished boy's shoulders started to shake as his chest heaved in heavy, painful sobs. Tears fell for the first time since he was five years old. Mucus started to run and Harry robotically wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe.

He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how his classmates—and even some teachers—could just turn on him like this. Hasn't he proved himself already? He would've thought his dorm mates—at least—would stand by him. They should've seen by now that he was a good person. Or at least _normal_. But, no, they had turned on him too. It seemed as if everyone had. Shouldn't the Ravenclaws be smart enough to see through the lies? Shouldn't the Hufflepuffs be loyal enough to look for the truth and kind enough not to bully him? And the Gryffindors! He _lives_ with them! They should be able to _see_ that he wasn't what the rumors made him out to be! Or they should be brave and reckless enough to ask him directly to get the truth. He didn't have any expectations for the Slytherins. Since Malfoy was their main instigator and he was "The-Boy-Who-Lived" he knew that they'd take this opportunity to humiliate and harass him.

Harry sighed as he slid closer to the edge of the roof. The lake was beautiful tonight. The full moon reflected perfectly across its still waters. The contrast between the light and shadows was enchanting. Harry wished he could be like the lake. Still. He wished everyone could leave him in peace. He would give anything for peace.

Harry tore his gaze from the lake and looked straight down, his once vibrant, electric green eyes dull and broken. Never would he have thought he would partake in his once thought dead habits again. He thought he was done with them—with these thoughts—when Hagrid rescued him from the Dursley's, but it seems as if he went from one abusive situation to another. It seemed like he would never _truly_ escape.

And there's _so much_ to escape from. There are all the hateful stares. From his relatives for existing. From his neighbors for all the lies his Aunt and Uncle fed them over the years. From Dudley's friends because they followed his lead, they liked to cause pain, and he was an easy victim. There were the stares from his old school mates for the old clothes that he wore that were too big on him and from smelling bad because of the long hours he labored all day with only sporadic showers. From his old teachers because his Aunt and Uncle convinced them he was a troublemaker. Not to mention Snape for a reason unknown to him. And now, he had to deal with his year mates hateful looks!

He wanted to escape all the chores he does and the hard smacks that come before the long hours locked up when he couldn't get them done on time or his Aunt and Uncle thought he did a chore wrong. The long days without meals because his relatives didn't think he deserved them. He wants to escape the cruel words about him and his parents that spew from his relatives and Snape's mouths—along with the recent insults he gets from the students. He wants to get away from his cousin's vicious game "Harry Hunting" and the curses that his classmates have been throwing at him..

He wanted it to end.

He wanted _everything_ to end.

Harry slowly scooted closer to the edge of the roof. Then he pulled out a small black book.

 _Tom,_ Harry wrote. _I've decided what I want. I'm going to do it._

Before Tom could even give a word of a reply Harry stood up. He quickly hid Tom's diary under a loose roof tile and walked to the edge. As he looked down, Harry rubbed his stinging wrists. A lone tear rolled down his red cheeks.

Harry took one more step, and then he took a deep breath. His heart was pounding harder than it had ever before. He could hear it drumming in his ears. The ground looked so inviting at the moment that it overrode his fear. Soon he would see his parents again. Soon the whispered of him being evil for one ability he possessed would stop.

Harry could feel Tom's frantic pushing in his scar. He knew Tom was trying to get his attention. The pushing got so adamant that his scar split and blood started to run down his face.

Harry smiled for the first time since Lockheart's failed dueling club and everyone found out that he was a parselmouth.

"It's okay, Tom," Harry whispered. "It's all going to end soon. Thank you for listening to me. I know I must have annoyed you. No matter what anyone says, you've been a good friend. But, I have to do this. I know you know this too. I've complained enough about my life. I'm going to miss you."

Harry lifted his head up to the sky to look at the stars. Somehow they seemed dimer. Harry smiled sadly at this.

"Ron, Hermione, Hagrid," Harry whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know this is going to hurt you. At least one you've _truly_ have gotten over me being a parselmouth ability. I know you've been trying…well, Hermione, you and Hagrid have. But, I can't take this anymore. Please forgive me."

Harry shook his head and looked at the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time. He couldn't stop the slight ache of disappointment of his failed dreams.

" _Well, here it goes," Harry thought as he wiped the blood on his face onto the sleeve of his Gryffindor robe. "Good-bye."_

He took the last step off the Astronomy tower as another burst of pain from Tom's demands for his attention struck him. But, Harry didn't feel it. All Harry could feel when his feet left the tower was elation.

He was finally going to die.

And, as the wind swept through his untamable hair, he was well and truly happy.

 **The End.**


	2. Sequel?

Dear Readers,

I have a couple people that have asked for a sequel. Please leave a review or message me if you want me to write about the reactions. Thank you!

~Ryuu


End file.
